


Path of the Chosen Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sun and Adder saved the world once already, a second time shouldn't be too hard right? Evil occultists showing up at every turn, four demons being summoned threatening the world, should be easy for the fellow heroes right?





	1. Shut It Pecky!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting on this site, everyone tells me it's better than DeviantArt or Wattpad so ai wanted to try it out as well.

Both Adder and Sun walked shoulder to shoulder down the dirt path slowly. Sun let out a defeated sigh. Without coin he wasn't able to buy himself a decent weapon to protect himself, all he really had was his Master Short Sword. While Adder had his Rochk sword, he never really told me where he required the sword, but after traveling with him long enough I didn't question it. "You think this place has a blacksmith?" Adder asked, bumping Sun's shoulder playfully. "Probably, looks to be a decent sized town." Sun replied with a shrug, scanning the town carefully. Noticing the towns people began gathering around what seemed like a circular stone pedestal, surrounding it were five stone pillars. Standing in the middle was a short tout male with black hair, which had streaks of silver signifying his old age. His baby blue eyes were hidden with thick black glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His skin was a darkened tan with a couple of smaller pink scars on his chin and cheek. "Who's the umpa lumpa?" Adder asked pointing towards the male, "Looks to be The Mayor." Sun answered flatly. Sun and Adder pushed through the crowd. After listening to The Mayor's feverish forge language for a couple minutes, a scream came from the back of the crowd, Sun turned seeing four people dressed in black cloaks entered the town. Both Sun and Adder drew their swords, the hooded figures stopped in their tracks. "We are the Clan of the Demogorgon, move out of our way. Or prepare to be smitten." One of the occultists spoke lowly. 

Sun went to speak, but Adder quickly charged. As Adder stabbed one of the occultists turned to smoke disappearing. Meanwhile, behind The Mayor the pillars began glowing red. Clouds began turning black while a glowing red pentagram formed at the top of the pillars. In the middle of the circular platform a swirling portal opened at the same time four demons flew from the portal took off in four different directions. Suddenly, one of the occultists appeared in front of The Mayor, stabbing a small dagger into his stomach. A few of the citizens gasped, jolting as if they were shot and then froze in place. Staring at the small pool of blood forming at The Mayor's feet, with a swift movement the hooded figure pulled the knife from his stomach. Watching The Mayor fall to the ground before disappearing, his fellow members did the same. "Great now what do we do?" Adder questioned sheathing his sword. "One of the creatures went west, we should go there first." Sun suggested, Adder shook his head, "How about we split up, we would find the demons faster." He argued. "Why would we split up? They are demons that are probably higher level than us! We are going west." Sun shouted, "Like I have told you before, I am very bad at decision making." Adder corrected holding up a finger. "Second, we should go south, it's the closest." Adder said pointing in that direction. Sun groaned running a hand down his face, "How about we go weast." A fruity voice suddenly suggested. "See! Even the voice in the sky says we should go west." Sun said directing up towards the sky. "He said weast! That's not even a proper coordinate!" Adder screamed angrily. 

Ten minutes passed before Sun and Adder noticed people running in the opposite direction. "Hey what's going on?" Adder demanded grabbing one of the people's shoulders. "M-M-Monster!" He cried shoving Adder's hand off his shoulder before continuing to run. "Sounds like we are heading the right way." Sun said jogging onward. Most of the buildings in the town were 

demolished, fire licked the side of what was left of a Tavern. Perching on the town's watch towers was a black vulture-like creature. Sticking from the creature's beak was what looked to be a citizen. Blood dripping from the beak of the Vrock, creating a thick pool of blood surrounding its feet. The creature's wings were bigger than its body, from what Sun could tell the creature's head was bald while from its neck down had thick black feathers. The creature had a slick tail with long black talons on its hands while smaller talons were on its feet. "How the hell are we going to attack it, if it's all the way up there?" Adder asked, turning towards Sun. "I got an idea," Sun answered gripping onto Adder's wrist. "Wait, what are you doi-" Adder demanded, but before he could get his answer was thrown towards the Vrock. 

A scream emitted from Adder as he flew through the air, landing in front of the Vrock. Adder let out a groan, while at the same time wincing dark bruises forming on his body already. The Vrock's letting out a loud screech, thrusting his beak down at Adder; Adder swiftly caught the bird's break. "Shut it Pecky." He demanded, then turned his attention back towards Sun. "What the hell kind of idea was that!?" Adder shouted, "You asked how we were going to kill the Vrock, I just helped." I called back. "Throwing me was you helping!?" He bellowed. "Yes." I responded. In the middle of the conversation The Vrock swiped its talons to the side scratching Adder on the shoulder, blood oozed from the three gashes. Leaking down Adder's tan skin, he let out a hiss squeezing the bird's beak harder. "I SAID shut it pecky" Adder growled stabbing his sword into the creature's neck. The creature let out a pained cry, "Here!" Sun shouted chucking his sword at the bird, Adder caught the sword and then tried to cleave its head off, but the swords got jammed into his neck. Out of reflexes The Vrock kicked Adder off the tower, Sun watched Adder land on the ground, and then was shortly followed by The Vrock. Sun rushed over towards the creature swiftly sliding his sword from its neck. Then tried to slice the creature's stomach but failed, meanwhile Adder came from the air grabbing the sword slicing the creature's throat, but The Vrock turned causing Adder's hand was engulfed by The Vrock. "Fuck this!" Adder cursed gripping the creature's tongue and then threw it. "Well that went well." Sun commented, eyes the size of dinner plates. "The fucker tried to eat my hand." Adder said throwing his arm to the side. As saliva flew off his arm and formed a sludge pile in the sand. "He had our swords." Sun said trembling with disappointment when he realized the bird had his sword. concern. "God damn it!" Adder shouted, starting to walk into the woods. With Sun close behind. 


	2. Attack of the Greaseball

Just wanted to thank @StoryTellerByFire for helping me finish this chapter, their stuff is amazing so please check them out!

_________________________________________________________

"The swords had to have fallen around here somewhere," Adder called pushing back some bushes. Examining the area before groaning and moving onto the next bush, Sun let out a groan, struggling to step over a fallen mossy tree that was sunk into the mud. "Adder, this is stupid," Sun said curling his reptilian lips over his sharp teeth with a disgruntled growl. His tan tunic was becoming more tattered as he trudged through the thick mud and sharp cluster of tree branches. Tearing little holes as they snagged on it like little hands. In his growing frustration, he slapped a rubbery tree branch out of his way, only to have it come right back to hit him upside the head. Stiffening up for a moment to calm himself down, he flicked the mud off his long scaly green tail and wiped his muck covered hands on his dark leather pants. "At least it can't get much worse, we already killed one demon. Only three more." Adder chirped popping his head out from the bushes. Sun couldn't help but let out a sigh, "Yeah, it's not like we have occultists chasing after us and trying to use the demons to destroy the planet, but besides that everything is great." Sun said sarcastically. "Well, when you put it like that. Adder pouted, diving back into the bushes. "You would think how long I have known you, this would be easier." Sun groaned shaking his head while rubbing his temples. Sun leaned against a tree, folding his hands in front of his chest. Watching Adder crawl on the ground dipping and diving into bushes like a scared rabbit.

After a few minutes passed, Adder gasped causing Sun to draw his sword. "What? What's wrong?" He questioned quickly scanning the area. "I found something even better!" Adder shouted springing up from the bushes behind Sun. Holding a long stainless steel sword. The blade of the sword had a Celtic design carved into the metal, while the hilt of the sword looked to be made from black leather, with gold painted on the rim. In the middle of the sword was a hand-painted golden eagle. Sun's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted into anger. Walking up to Adder, Sun slapped the sword out of his hand. "H-Hey," Adder whined. "I thought you were being attacked dumb ass!" Sun finally shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "If I was in trouble you would know, I wouldn't gasp if I was being attacked. You should know the difference Sun." Adder scolded wagging his finger in front of him. Sun bit down on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut while making two tight fists. "You could leave him, you could just walk away right now," Sun mumbled to himself rubbing the sides of his head hard. "Look tense Sun, maybe when we get into the next town you should get a back rub." Adder pointed out smirking to himself.

"I'm going to name it Rhock." He hummed leaning his cheek against the blade. Sun exhaled, slowly unclenching his fist. "Rhock?" I repeated raising an eyebrow, "Yup! Oh, and I found yours too." Adder commented tossing Sun's sword at him, "Thanks." Sun replied shortly, catching his sword. "Can we please get moving, we still have three demons to find and kill." He questioned nudging his head towards the road. Adder sheathed his new sword, nodding his head when at the same time, a roar erupted from the north. Followed by screams, Adder and Sun looked at each other before taking off in that direction. Sun and Adder came to a large stone wall with a large oak gate, on the left side of the gate the wall had a large hole, "Looks like we found the right place," Adder said equipping his sword then charged into the town. The buildings were made mostly of cobble and straw. Most of the buildings were demolished while others were toppled onto their sides.

Citizens ran down the cobbled street, almost tripping over each other trying to escape, in the middle of the town was a large boar-like beast. The beast had red fur, with small yellow eyes. The red-furred beast had large white claws, which were painted with fresh blood. With two large brown horns protruding from the sides of its head, while its feet were hoofed. "S-So what's the plan?" Adder trembled, "Kill it before those occultist show up." I growled charging the monster. The monster let out a roar swiping his arm to the right, knocking the air from Sun's lungs. Sun fell to the ground with a thud, his body shivering. Sun coughed, rubbing his chest while trying to gasp down air. Adder quickly charged the monster, dodging the beast's arm, and then stabbed his sword into its leg. Blood oozed from the wound, matting the beast's fur while making a puddle on the cobblestone path. The boar beast roared, stomping his foot against the ground, causing Adder to lose his footing. Sun swiftly rolled out of the way, meanwhile, the creature charged Adder causing him to squeak.

Slamming into Adder, a loud crack filling the air as Adder fell to the ground with a loud thump. Cradling his chest tightly, dark bruises already forming on his shaking body. "Adder!" Sun cried while jumping onto his feet. Throwing his sword towards Adder and the creature, managing to stab it in the shoulder of the beast. The beast let out a pained roar, while Sun rushed to Adder, grabbing his wrist and dragged him to the side, watching the creature slam itself into buildings out of rage. "N-n-next plan." Adder groaned standing, , with one arm wrapped around his side. Sun was silent as he glanced from the monster then to the forest. "Maybe, but it's risky," Sun said. "Whatever you are going do, it better kill the fucking Greaseball." He remarked. "You think you can make it mad?" Sun requested. Adder glanced over towards Sun raising his eyebrow, "How long have you known me?" He questioned, watching Sun roll his eyes. "Well, can you?" Sun asked again in a teasing manor. "You should know by now Sun, making things mad is my best trait," Adder smirked charging the beast once again.

The creature spun on its heels, lowering his head, while snorting lowly. Adder, base balled slid underneath it while at the same time swiftly grabbing a hold of his sword. Pulling it from the beast's ankle, blood sprayed onto Adder. The beast snarled, flicking his leg backwards hitting Adder square in the head. Sending him flying, while the monster was distracted. Sun suddenly appeared in front of it, catching it off guard. Letting out a snort, the furred beast slammed his fists against the ground angrily. Splitting the cobblestone slightly, and sent Sun into the air as well. Looking up the red-furred beast was blinded from the sun, rubbing the black dots from his eyes. Sun interlocked his arm with Adder's, then swiftly threw him back down slicing the monster's left horn clean off. Blood sprayed from the wound, painting the cracked ground, while also covering Adder more. The roar echoed throughout the abandoned village, causing both Sun and Adder to cover their ears. Flaring its nostrils, the boar turned towards them both. Lowering its head while kicking up dirt with his back foot. "You think it's mad enough?" Adder called Sun who safely landed on one of the nearby buildings.

Sun hopped off the roof, the beast charged quickly at Adder. At the last second he rolled out of the way. The monster crashed into the tree behind Adder, its horns lodging deep into the tree. The boar tried to dislodge his horns from the trunk of the tree, but it was no use. Sun appeared next to Adder once more, letting out a sigh. "Great, it's stuck. Now what?" Adder questioned looking over towards Sun. They both drew closer to the creature, who was snorting and grunting loudly. "Now that it's stuck, it should be easier to kill it." Sun replied wiping the sweat from his forehead. Adder let out a hum, picking up the severed horn, placing it on his forehead mocking the boar's snorts. Sun rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, then finally slapped the horn from Adder's forehead. "Will you please focus for once." He growled. "I am focused, nothing wrong with having a bit of fun." Adder argued rubbing his hands together. "Maybe if you loosened up every once and a while you would know what that means." He added quickly. "The difference between you and me Adder is I know when to have fun. You just act like an idiot whenever you please, it's no wonder you never get anything done and need me." Sun said glaring daggers at Adder. "What did you say!?" Adder shrilled forming two fists. "You heard me, or are your ears the same size of your brain?" Sun insulted. "That's it! You know the problem with you Sun!?" Adder finally shouted, turning to him. "Enlighten me" Sun responded coolly. "Your such a stick in the mud, it's no wonder you have no friends." Adder insulted poking Sun's chest hard. "Boohoo, ow stop Adder, these insults hurt soooo much." Sun said dramatically placing his arm over his eyes.

While Sun and Adder were arguing a large cloud of black smoke formed in the middle of the town. Four of the occultists slowly walked out, observing the town slowly. Spotting Both Adder and Sun, their shouts drowned out the boars tired sounds. "Adventures this will be your last warning, step aside or you will be punished." One announced pointing his finger at both. "SHUT UP!" Sun and Adder shouted in unison, the occultists jerked back in surprise. Glancing at each other wearily, slowly walking past the two champions. The leader placed a hand on the creature, turning their head at Sun and Adder before disappearing.


	3. Three Down, One to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters until the end, what would you guys like to see next?

"Now look what you did!" Adder shouted, throwing his hand towards where the occultists stood. 

"Me!? Sun shouted back, pointing to himself.

"If you weren't messing around, they wouldn't have gotten the stupid demon." Sun argued. Adder let out a small growl, forming two fists.

"Stop fighting! You guys are supposed to be the champions. You guys are supposed to save the world. Now stop acting like children!" The voice in the sky suddenly shouted causing both Sun and Adder to jerk with surprise. They were silent for a couple minutes, glancing at each other then looked away. Rubbing the back of his head, Sun was the first to speak.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah...Me too." Adder responded and nodded his head, rubbing the side of his arms.

"We should find an Inn to rest, and then head out tomorrow morning." Sun suggested.

Sun and Adder walked down the cobblestone path silently. Until they came to a two storey wooden building with cobble finish. In the front of the building, a wooden deck wrapped around to the back of the building with tables and umbrellas. Sun pushed open the door, a small bell rang above the door. The lobby was smaller compared to the exterior of the building, in the center of the room a long dark oak counter. On the counter was a small register, with papers scattered across it. Sun looked around the room, moving some of the papers on the counter. Finding a small copper bell, Sun slowly rang the bell, waiting a couple seconds.

A tall female halfling no older than twenty-five walked out from the back of the store. The women had black braided hair that fell to the nap of her back, with dark amber eyes. She also had very prominent ears, her skin was fair with a few scars running down her jawline. The Innkeeper looked up and down both Adder and Sun before folding her arms over her chest.

"What can I do for you fellows?" She questioned,

"We would like a room for one please." Sun said, placing some coins on the counter. The women smirked, pulling out a small book from behind the counter. Sun and Adder watched her fling the large book onto the counter, sending some papers flying off.

"Sign here," She ordered holding out the pen for Sun to take, Sun looked at the pen for a long minute as if it would bite him. Sun finally took the pen, scribbling his and Adder's name down onto the blank paper. The Innkeeper held out a small silver key.

"Thank you." Sun said slowly shooing Adder towards the stairs.

Day came quicker than either of us wanted, the sun shone through the lace curtains. Sun groaned, rolling over meeting Adder's back in his face.

"SERIOUSLY AGAIN!" Sun groaned, rolling his eyes while using his foot to push Adder off the bed with a thump.

Adder groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking around the room until his eyes rested on Sun.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"You were in my bed...AGAIN!" Sun fumed throwing his pillow at Adder, who easily caught it mid air and then set it next to him.

"How did you even get in here?" Sun demanded again with a hiss.

"The door." Adder replied, gesturing towards the door while stretching his arms in the air. Sun glanced over towards the door and then back at Adeder.

"How!? The door was locked!" Sun shouted.

"Easy..." Adder shrugged, standing from his spot, the blanket loosely wrapped around his waist as he walked into the bathroom.

Sun shook his head, throwing on his clothes, then gathered his bow and sword from the nightstand. Sun heard the bathroom door click open, he turned his head watching Adder walk out fully clothed.

"So I have been thinking," Adder called adjusting his tunic.

"Is that what all that smoke coming from your head is from? I guess I should have known." Sun taunted.

Adder responded with a growl, "Anyway! We should head back to the first town to see if anything has happened to the pillars." He said through clenched teeth.

"Good job Adder, I am proud of you. You actually had a legitimate good idea." Sun praised patting Adder's back before exiting the room with a wide smirk.

"Thank you...Hey!" Adder called chasing after Sun,

"That was sarcasm wasn't it?" He asked, glaring at Sun.

"Who knows, maybe it was maybe it wasn't." Sun responded with a shrug, pushing open the Inn's door. "I do think it is a good idea to head back, we might be able to upgrade some of our equipment." Sun said glancing over at Adder.

By the time Sun and Adder made it back to the original town it was mid-afternoon. Sun turned towards Adder to speak, but noticed he was missing.

"God damn it Adder...." Sun muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose while sighing.

Sun shook his head, then headed further into town. Sun walked towards the first building closest to the gate, the building was made from cobble, with wood finishings. Next to the dark oak door was a small square sign with 'BlackSmith.' Hand Painted on. Sun pushed open the door slowly, a small bell above the door rang gently.

"Oh! Hello, Hello." The blacksmith greeted warmly, waving his hand towards him.

The blacksmith was a short twenty year old male, he had brown hair that was cut to his shoulders. His eyes were a soft blue, with white flecks around the irses. The young males skin was tan, but his skin was covered with muck and grim.

"Hello," Sun greeted glancing at the different weapons hanging off the walls.

"What can I do for you?" The Blacksmith questioned leaning against the glass case in front of him.

"Me and my friend have been killing these demons, we need an upgrade." I responded while tapping the hilt of my sword.

"Ah! So you two have been killing those nastly blokes, please take whatever you need." He praised shooting onto his feet again.

Sun glanced at the different swords in the glass case, he thought to himself for a few minutes.

"What about that one?" Sun asked pointing to a long black blade, surrounding the blade was a thick black mist. While the hilt of the sword was wrapped with bluish black leather. In the middle of the hilt was a light blue metal dragon head.

"Oh! Vanquisher, that is the most pricey sword I own. But since you and your friend have been helping defeat the demons I could give it to you as a gift." The Blacksmith chirped sliding open the case, then handed it to Sun. Sun examined the sword for a few minutes before giving it a few flicks. Sun sheathed the sword.

"Thank you Blacksmith." Sun conveyed, while dipping his head and then left. Sun scanned the area, still not finding Adder.

Sun scanned the streets one last time, before giving up and then started heading towards the Fletchers Shop. The shop was made mainly from wood, with two small lanterns hanging next to the door. A couple of inches away from the door a small oak sign planted into the ground. Scribbled feverishly onto the sign was 'Fletcher's Shop,' Sun waited a couple minutes before walking into the shop. The shop was poorly lit by a couple lanterns sitting on the countertop.

"This isn't creepy at all." Sun thought, glancing around the shop nervously.

"Welcome." A gruff voice called from the counter. Behind the counter was a tall male, who looked to be late thirties. The Fletcher was wearing a white T-shirt, which showed off his muscles. The shirt was covered in ash and smelled of smoke, while wearing dark blue jeans that were cut at the ankles. The male's hair was a dark brown, with streaks of white, the older males's eyes looked to be emerald green with light brown flecks around his irses.

"What do you want?" The male grunted, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. Sun cleared his throat before speaking,

"Me and my friend have been defeating the demons and saving the world." He started. The male lets out a hearty laugh, while throwing his head back.

"Don't care, I could fight those demons by myself. Full price." He chuckled. Sun thought to himself for a couple seconds before smirking to himself,

"That's not what that sign says," Sun responded pointing to the sign through the window. The male looked behind Sun, frowning deeply.

"I will have to check that sign...fine here." He grumbled taking one of the compact bows off the shelves. The bow itself was a dark red with black flame like markings starting from the end of the bow to the middle.

"Thank you." Sun said quickly and then rushed out the door. Sun exited the store, then headed towards the stone pillars. As Sun walked closer to the pillars he noticed only one was still glowing,

"Interesting." Sun thought looking around the town slowly. Adder appeared next to Sun,

"Where were you?" Sun interrogated, Adder looked to the floor, then to Sun, and then back down at the ground.

"I...I don't want to talk about it..." He trailed off.

"There is only one pillar left, which means either the occultists got to one of the demons. Or something bigger got to it." Sun stated. Adder nodded his head,

"So what do we do now?" Adder asked, holding out a hand.

"We need to act quickly, we need to talk to the locals to find the last demon before the occultist does." Sun answered.

"You take the north part of town, I will take the south end of town." Adder chimed hopping off the pedestal. "We'll meet back at the tavern." Adder shouted before disappearing in the crowd.

Sun walked up to a two storey tavern, the tavern itself was made from smooth stone, with cobblestone finish. The tavern had a set of dark oak double doors with long horizontal windows. Next to the door were two large black intracuite handcrafted lanterns, Sun pushed open the door, the room was poorly lit and overcrowded, people hunched together around tables filling the room with their idle noise. As Sun walked further into the room the sound of music was heard lowly in the background, Adder was sitting at the counter, with empty mugs surrounding him. Sun slowly sat down, keeping his gaze at Adder.

"How many have you had?" Sun questioned,

"Does it matter? We could be dead at the end of this journey, so why not celebrate the progress we made?" Adder slurred holding up his mug and then took a large sip.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" A woman questioned slowly walking to the counter, while drying off a mug.

"Just a cup of virgin screwdriver." Sun replied, the bartender stared at Sun for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"Coming right up..." She responded unsure.

"You got anything?" Adder asked, sipping his ale. The bartender came back a couple minutes later, sliding the cup towards Sun.

"Thank you," Sun said, dipping his head towards her,

"People are split down the middle, some say the demon was captured by some hooded figures. Some people say something else got to it before they could." I explained softly, Adder let out a groan rolling his eyes.

"What about the last demon? Did anyone know anything about that?" Adder inquired, then gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Mountains..." Sun replied, sipping his drink finally.

"Well, we better get started." Adder said spinning around in the chair and then hopped off, nearly falling to the floor.

"Adder, it's almost dark, we should wait until morning" Sun suggested following the same movements.

"We don't have time Sum...mum...Sun. The end of the world is coming." Adder responded slinging an arm around Sun's shoulders. A few citizens stopped and looked over towards us,

"You shouldn't say that loud Adder, we don't want to alarm anyone." Sun whispered,

"Fuck that! Peepole need to know what is going on, bum....Sun." Adder shouted spinning in a circle with his arms out to the side.

After spinning a few times, Adder nearly falling over, Sun quickly caught him. More and more citizens started gathering around them, Adder tried to push himself from Sun's grip, but failed.

"Nothing to see here, keep going people." Sun announced waving his hand to the side,

"The End is coming, the end is coming." Adder repeated while hanging off of Sun's arms. Adder stumbled out of the tavern, Sun held onto his inner arm making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Okay, come on let's find a place to sleep. Tomorrow we will save the world, promise." Sun reassured, guilding Adder across the street to a different inn. The inn was a three storey building, the building was as well made from smooth stone. In front of the building was a deck with chairs and tables as well as umbrella's in the corner. Sun entered the building slowly, holding Adder by the waist now.

"Hello, how can I help you, lovely couple?" A tall woman questioned, Sun and Adder looked at each other for a few seconds before Sun released Adder.

"We aren't a couple." Sun replied quickly,

"Oh, I apologize! I just thought with how you were holding him." She said waving her hands in front of her.

"He's drunk, I was holding him so he wouldn't fall or run away." Sun stated.

"I need a room for the night," Sun quickly said, changing the topic.

"Right, please follow me," She whispered, Sun slowly followed the woman up the stairs, turning to the room on the left.

"If you need anything else, please don't be afraid to ask." She said bowing her head then went down the stairs hurryingly.

In the distance Sun and Adder could see Whitebridge,

"Almost there." Sun called back to Adder, Adder let out a groan rubbing his temples.

"You shouldn't have drank all that ale." Sun teased,

"Shut up...my head is killing me." Adder muttered bumping into Sun not realizing he had stopped walking. The two pillars holding up the gate were crumbling and falling apart. The doors to the gate were torn from its hinges,

"This doesn't look good." Adder said.

"Stay close, and stay quiet." Sun ordered pulling his compact bow from his bag, Adder unsheathed his sword slowly trailing behind Sun, the town itself looked to be abandoned. The further they walked Sun and Adder noticed the town was actually merged into the mountain. Some buildings were hoisted high into the mountains, being supported with a few wooden support beams buried into the mountain itself. Loud shriek came from the center of town, followed by shouting. Groups of people rushed past what was left of a building towards the gates. Following behind them was a large white boney creature that was walking on two legs. The creature's head was smaller than its body, the eyes were sunken in while the mouth stretched from either side of its head. Along the monster's arms were three large spines jutting out from its elbow, with three large white talons at the end of the fingers. Down the monster's back small spines covered with crimson ran down to its scorpion like tail. Four transparent wings sprouted from the creature's back as well.

Adder looked over at Sun, Sun quickly loaded his bow, and then finally shot off an arrow. Hitting the creature in the eye, the monster howled in pain while blue blood dripped from the wound onto the ground. Quite sizzling came from the blood,

"Careful poison." Sun called out white at the same time Adder charged it.

The monster swiped its claws down towards Adder, getting his claws stuck in the soft clay. Adder swiftly dodged to the left then flicked his sword down cutting off one of the creature's hands. Blood spilled from the chopped limb, forming a large pool of blue blood around the monster's feet. The monster immediately wrapped its tail around Adder, then flung him up in the air. Adder screamed, flipping a couple times in the air while his sword landed next to Sun.

Sun shot off a couple of arrows, but the creature hissed and used his tail to swipe the arrows to the side. The creature jumped off the ground, and then almost landed on top of Sun, but he swiftly rolled out to the side. The monster drooped his tail onto the ground and then slipped it around Sun's leg, wrapping it tight around his ankle the creature lifted Sun upside down.

As Adder was falling from the sky, Sun barely managed to reach for Adder's sword. Sun threw Adder's sword, the monster simply moving his head to the side. Snickering lowly, Adder grabbed his sword and then quickly sliced the monster's wings off. The transparent wings fell to either side of the creature, it slowly loosened its grip around Sun's ankle, once Sun had enough room he slipped from the monster's grip landing on all fours. Sun picked up his bow from the ground, dusted himself off, and then glanced over at the monster. Letting out a small huff Sun shifted his bow to the side and then stabbed the end into the creature's other eye. Blue blood splattered all over Sun's tunic creating larger holes, meanwhile Adder also dusted himself off, sliced the beasts tail off, walked around the beast to stand next to Adder, and then finally stabbed the tail through the creature's throat killing it instantly.

"These things don't get easier to kill do they?" Adder commented looking at the blood for a minute.

"We should head back and rest right?" Adder questioned again grimacing at Sun's tunic.

"And maybe some new armor." He added softly. Sun went to speak, but behind Adder a tall male who looked no more than thirty appeared. The male was wearing steel armor with a long sword at his hip, his hair was short inky black with steel grey eyes. The older male's skin was littered with scars from what Sun assumed were old battles, he looked to be a living tapestry of near-death fights. The mysterious older male slapped his hand on Sun's and Adder's shoulder and then quickly disappeared and then reappeared in a large white room. Along the edges of the room were large white pillars, with torches in silver sconces. On the far end of the room were two large doors, while the room's floor was transparent, giving a clear view of the world below. Standing before Adder and Sun were three occultists, behind them were rows of cages with the demons unconscious.

"I brought them." The male said tipped his head at who seemed to be the leader of the occultists,

"Good Solar, thank you." They spoke softly and then turned his attention towards Adder and Sun.

"Welcome to Bael, champions." He greeted us softly.

"You have caused us quite the trouble, champions." He spoke,

"Us cause trouble!?" Adder shouted, throwing his arms up in the air,

"My partner does have a point. You really didn't tell us anything, you just appeared and threatened us." Sun confirmed. The occultist nodded his head,

"We were trying to stop the mayor from summoning the demons...because of you, we failed." He explained keeping his head down towards the ground. Sun and Adder were both quiet for a couple seconds,

"Well now see, we didn't know the mayor was evil." Sun started.

"If we would have known the mayor was evil, we would have killed him." Sun added quickly while waving his hands in front of him.

"So wait, did we help you?" Adder finally said pointing from himself to the occultist. The occultist didn't speak, he simply nodded his head towards Solar. Who snapped his fingers, causing the floor to disappear. And Sun and Adder began falling.


	4. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! The end is drawing near and I still don't know what I will post next. Leave a comment what you would like to see next, and please leave a Kudos!

With a soft thud, Adder landed on all fours. Meanwhile, Landing a couple of feet away from him Sun landed with a sickening loud crack. After lying motionless for a couple of seconds Sun finally released a pained scream while curling himself into a ball. Rushing over towards Sun, Adder winced. "That's going to leave a mark." He hissed. "Shut up and heal me!" Sun demanded, Adder rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, give me a second," Adder muttered holding his hands out in front of him as they glowed a light green. Green mist slowly came from Adder's hands, engulfing Sun's body with a soft glow. "There good as new!" Adder exclaimed putting his hands on his hips proudly. Standing, Sun took a couple of steps with a slight limp. He looked down at his leg before glaring at Adder. "Least it's just a limp." He replied sheepishly followed by a shrug. "Whatever," Sun muttered shaking his head. Sun patted his sides a couple of times, grew quiet, as his eyes grew larger over time. "Oh my god," He whispered, "What? What happened?" Sun questioned raising an eyebrow. "I DON'T HAVE MY SWORD!" He exclaimed. "Really? That's what you are crying over?" He sighed, shaking his head. "You have another sword right there," Sun said pointing at Rhock. "That one is fine and everything...." Adder muttered putting his pointer fingers together. "We'll ask Solar when we see him again, okay." Sun groaned pinching his forehead. "Fine..." Adder whispered.

Tall different multi-colored mushrooms loomed over them, the ground was made from what seemed like red dirt. In front of them were two roads, leading in different directions. One leads west while the other leads north, "Now where the hell are we?" Adder asked, scanning the area a couple of times. "I'm guessing we are in a new realm from the looks of things," Sun commented. Walking a couple of feet in front of Sun, he placed his hands on his hips, looked from each path, and then finally held up a finger. "I feel a presence this way, it could be a demon." Adder finally said pointing to the north path. Sun didn't say anything for a while, he simply shrugged then followed behind Adder who led the way.

Leaves crunched under Sun's feet while Adder, on the other hand, was grabbing handfuls of leaves then tossed them in the air. "Isn't this place something?" Adder chuckled kicking some leaves in the air. "It's something," Sun replied with a scoff, hearing a branch snap beside him. Sun went to speak, when a kunai stabbed Adder into the shoulder, pulling him to the ground then ripped into the bushes. "Adder!" Sun called chasing after him. Sun pushed back the bushes, quickly pulling his bow out, and then swiftly loaded an arrow. A tall humanoid creature loomed over Adder who struggled to free himself. The creature's face was covered with a dark brown hood, with chains loosely tied around it. Making it impossible to make out any facial features, the tall male wasn't wearing a shirt, showing its bloodied tan skin. The tall male wore what looked to be leather bracers on his wrists, as well as a leather belt around his waist. As well as brown boots, with chains tightly wrapped around the ankles. Different Kunai flowed from its fingertips spiraling around the creature, like a protective barrier.

"Let go of me bastard!" Adder struggled fiercely, Sun glanced from the monster to Adder before firing off an arrow hitting it in the chest. The creature growled pulling the arrow from its chest then threw it to the ground. Blood oozed from the small wound, while the monster was distracted Adder managed to tear the blade from his shoulder. The humanoid creature threw one of his kunai at Sun who blocked it with his sword swiftly, the blade fell limply to the ground next to Sun's feet. It rapidly pulled his weapon back toward him, while at the same time Sun threw his sword at the monster. The sword plunged into the monster's chest, Sun then charged the monster. Jumping into the air, and kicking the sword further into its chest. Unphased, Sun scrambled onto his feet. Grabbing the humanoid creature by the throat, squeezing hard. The male's face started to turn purple after Adder started adding more pressure the monster's head popped off. Black blood spilled from the dead body, Sun wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Disgusting..." He muttered putting a hand over his nose. Adder glanced at Sun, "Can I have your sword?" He asked, holding out his hand. Sun looked at him confused, "Why?" he replied handing it over with hesitation. Sun lit the blade on fire, then hovered it over the dead body. Watching it burst into flames, "What was that for?" Sun questioned snatching the sword from Adder's hands. "I don't know, I wanted to burn something." He shrugged.

"Three more right?" Adder questioned with his hands behind his head. Sun nodded, "Then what do you think happens?" He asked again. Sun shrugged, watching a pair of chipmunks scurry across the path with a mouth full of acorns. "Probably retire until the world is in danger again." He said, "What if we don't make it? What happens if we die or something?" Adder suddenly pointed out causing Sun to stop walking. Sun's eyes flicked over towards Adder, opening his mouth to speak a low crackling came from the bushes next to them. They both glanced at each other for a minute before slowly stalking their way towards the sound. When Adder pulled back the bushes, they witnessed. A large lobster-like monster standing in the middle of a field, with a large blood trail surrounding it. There were also dead bodies of what seemed to be the remains of soldiers scattered across the field. Crackling came from the creature once again, as it picked up one of the living soldiers with its pinchers. Crushing the soldier's leg. The man screams, punching the lobster's claws which only caused it to press down harder. Sun put his finger to his lips, sprinting towards the lobster creature. Jumping in the air, while performing a couple of flips before plunging his sword in the brute. Then landed on all fours.

Adder followed suit but was grappled by the beast mid-air. "Why do I always have to save you?" Sun grumbled rolling his eyes, Adder wiggled his arms free, grabbed the pinchers, then started pushing them apart until a loud crack filled the space. "What are you talking about? I always have to save you!?" He shouted, throwing them to the side. "Whatever! Least I can attack without being captured." Sun replied going for another backflip but slipped on the blood and face planted on the ground. "Least we know you're not going to be a gymnast anytime soon." Adder snickered. "Shut up." He replied his cheeks red from embarrassment, the lobster let out more crackling sounds, then tried stomping his foot onto Sun's chest. Before the beast could, Sun rolled out of the way, rolled onto his feet, then finally quickly fired off an arrow and missed. While the lobster-like creature was distracted like a whirlwind Adder stabbed it in the back. "What? You're not going to try another fancy flip?" Adder teased holding his arms out beside him. Sun growled, gripping his bow tightly, swinging it at the beasts legs. Shattering it in Sun's hands, watching the remains of his bow fall to the ground Sun's lower lip quivered. "My bow!" He cried, falling onto his knees, "You HAD a sword!" Adder shouted, "Yeah, you saw how well that was working out for me!" Sun argued. "Yeah well, I lost my Copper Sword, you don't hear me crying." Adder replied. "You were crying over it five minutes ago!" Sun pointed out. Suddenly a ray of light appeared, disintegrating the lobster creature. Walking out of the light, Solar appeared.


	5. End of a Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Adder's journey have come to an end, but how did it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The end of my very first Dnd story, I had so much fun writing this and can't wait to write book two. Book two will be coming after I finish writing the chapters in the journal. I hope you all enjoyed Sun and Adder, hopefully they come back in book two :)

Adder tightened his fist at his hips, letting out a silent growl. "What's the point of us running around if YOU can smite these fuckers?" He hissed pointing at the ash pile. Solar shrugged, "I have other priorities." He replied. Adder let out a huff, picking up the sword while still muttering to himself. "I came to inform you, there are only two demons left," Solar announced glancing from Sun then to Adder, before disappearing again. "What's the point of having the winged monkey around IF HE'S NOT GOING HELP!?" Adder shouted toward the sky. "Calm down Adder, shouting isn't going help anyone." Sun tried to reason. "Fuck this mission, and fuck them, man! Let's just go to the last demon." Adder responded. "I don't think that is a good idea Adder, we could use the experience," Sun answered. He shook his head, "No! I say we just go." Adder demanded before walking off. Sun let out a sigh, pinching his nose. "I swear he will be the death of me." He muttered before following behind.

Sun and Adder walked for an hour before a horrible stench filled the air. Sun let out a disgusted noise while placing a hand over his nose. Adder did the same, "What the hell is that smell?" He exclaimed. "I don't know Adder, we should head back. I have a bad feeling." Sun commented. Adder didn't say anything, they continued walking for a couple more minutes before a monstrous greenish-yellow blob appeared. The blob-like creature had three other masses morphed with its body, while green slime oozed from its body forming a large pool underneath. "Oh my god, what is that thing!" Adder cried. The monstrous creature hissed, while gas expelled from its body. Nausea washed over Sun and Adder, Sun tried to shoot off an arrow but missed. Adder rushed past Sun while pulling out his sword and sliced one of the monster's eyes. The monster hissed, flinging one of its tentacles towards Adder. The ground shook hard causing Adder to lose his footing. Sun shot off another arrow off quickly, the monster simply flicked it away. Nausea started getting worse, Sun held his stomach nearly falling to one knee. Sun's vision began getting blurry, Sun looked over towards Adder who charged again. As Adder was closing the distance between him and the beast his pace began to slow. His breathing became quickened as he also fell to one knee. Sun's vision darkened, while everything around him seemed to blur together. Sun tried to call out to Adder, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. Soon Sun laid limp on the ground. His vision finally fading into pitch darkness.


End file.
